


Tales from the Water: Selkie's Home

by ml101



Series: Tales from the Water [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange, May Day Menagerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: During the crazy week of his best friend's wedding, Rum's world is brightened when he meets the mysterious Belle...but is there something more than meets the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Dear leni-ba/Leni,
> 
> I had my doubts about this story because it was very random and didn't have much plot but my head seemed to write it more than the other two...so might as well post this very random thing because it does get a bit sweet and just had me smiling like an idiot as I wrote it.
> 
> Anyhow, here's the third story and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Your Zookeeper,  
> wierdogal/ ml101

Rumford Gold groaned as he checked the date on his phone. It was Day 1 of the whole crazy event that was his best friend’s (and mother of his child) circus of a wedding. Milah Cassidy was being married to Killian Jones, a fellow EF University graduate but a decade younger.

“Rise and shine Papa,” shouted Neal as he barged into his father’s bedroom. Milah and Killian had booked an entire resort by the beach and rented all the beach houses available for their guests. Milah’s parents had already passed so the bridal beach house was occupied by her, Rum, their son and his own family. “Henry made pancakes.”

Rum groaned as covered his head with the pillow. Neal shook his head with a chuckle and called behind him. “Mom, your turn.”

Neal left the room and soon enough another set of footsteps was heard. “Gold, she hasn’t arrived yet so get your ass out of bed.”

Rum groaned once again and just turned his back towards the door, prompting his best friend to snatch the pillow and hit him over the head with it.

“Umpf, Milah stop!”

Milah raised an eyebrow as Rum sat up on the bed and grabbed the pillow from her hands. “We’re not even sure if she’s coming.”

“It’s Cora Hart,” mumbled Rum as he got out of bed. “She’s not going to miss the chance of brandishing her rich husband and mock all of us of where she is in the world.”

“Begs the question why you dated her five years ago,” said Milah as she sat down on the bed. “Have I apologized enough for inviting her?”

“She’s your cousin,” said Rum as he made his bed. They had room service but it was always his habit to clean after himself. “I think you're contractually obliged to invite her.”

“Even if everyone despises her,” said Milah. “Come on. Your grandson has been jumping up and down in the kitchen waiting for hs grandfather to try his cinnamon pancakes.”

“Cinnamon pancakes?” asked Rum with a little terror in his voice.

“With hot chocolate and whip cream,” smiled Milah that basically said you are going to suffer the overload of sweetness with me. “And a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.”

Rum groaned as Milah left his room. Couldn’t he just get back to bed and let the day be over?

* * *

Rum sighed as he leaned over the railing of the makeshift wooden bridge along the beach front. The dinner to welcome all the guests was in full swing at the restaurant a few feet from him but he didn’t dare head back inside, especially since Cora Hart, now Mills, continued to devour her husband’s mouth every two minutes.

“If I see them snog again, I think I might just report them for indecency,” said a voice behind him and Rum rolled his eyes as the figures of his son and Killian Jones appeared to stand next to him.

Killian was only 8 years older than Neal and the two young men sort of developed a complicated understanding of what their relationship was going to be once Killian was official Milah’s husband.

“Let me guess,” said Rum, not looking at the two of them. “Milah sent you here to check up on me.”

“Sent him,” replied Killian. “I meant what I said, I see them one more time and i’m going to lose my diner.”

“What he said,” replied Neal with a face. “Emma’s been mumbling about arresting them even if it’s not her town. She’s been covering Henry’s eyes nonstop. It’ll actually save the effort if we just blindfold him altogether.”

“Maybe you should,” began Killian with smile. “Then maybe give the lad a glass of red wine and of course being a young energetic lad that he is, runs around the room and accidentally trips and pours the glass all over a particular couple who have done nothing but display their affection so publicly that many people just want to retire for the night.”

“She’ll know it was a setup,” argued Neal. “But if we asked Jefferson to have Grace join in maybe we could pull it off.”

Rum rolled his eyes and laughed. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the intention of Killian and Neal to cheer him up and it worked...slightly.

He was digging up a hole of self-pity seeing his ex-girlfriend happy with a man who was so much better off than he was. He had loved her once upon a time but she had transformed to a viper right in front of her eyes that he didn’t know what hit him until Cora had snatched his heart and crushed it into a million pieces.

“Papa?”

Rum turned to see the worried look his son was giving him and Rum put on a brave smile. “I’m fine Bae. Just need some breathing space.”

“Well if you decide to head back,” began Killian. “I have a big ‘ol bottle of rum with your name on it...literally.”

Neal groaned at the bad joke and Rum smiled as he shook his head. “I’ll follow I promise.”

The two headed back inside as Rum gazed back at the open sea. He survived day 1 with the help of his friends and family...he was positive that he could survive the week..or so he hoped.

With that in mind, he headed back inside to rejoin his family...unbeknownst to him that somewhere across the shore there was a figure watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle had seen him walking along with other humans earlier that day. He hadn’t gone on the beach itself but just stayed on the cemented path that the resort had.

He was certainly a sight to behold. He had deep warm brown eyes that complimented his short brown and grey hair. He wasn’t as tall as many of the humans he was walking with but he had an air of authority with him as he moved.

Safe to say, Belle was mesmerized.

She has always been fascinated with humans and how they interacted in the world. Being a creature of the water herself, she never really understood the joys of living on the shore permanently and wearing all those garments to conceal one’s body.

That’s why she made sure to always hide her fur whenever she took on human form as to not have the risk of being tied to a human for the rest of her life. (But if it would be this man, she might not complain.)

Selkies were natural adventurers and curious creatures. Her observations of the humans by the beach had always been a hobby and once she had discovered books, it only brought out more of the desire to study and observe them.

And then this man came along.

Belle had stayed near the shore, watching from a distance. And as the sun set, most of the humans had gone off to eat but Belle stayed, hoping for another glance of the man. Most of the humans who she saw usually left a day or two after. She doubted if it would be different for this man...so she was going to cherish all the observing she could with this particular human.

To her luck, the man walked to the human made wooden bridge by himself, sadly looking back at the path he came from and Belle felt the twinge of sadness for him. The face he wore shattered her heart and she didn’t even know him at all. And yet, she found herself wanting to comfort the man.

Not long after, two men came and joined him and after a few words, the man was laughing. Belle found herself smiling as the three men continued to talk, oh how she wished to hear him talk and laugh and--a thought suddenly occurred to her as she watched the other two men head back, leaving the other man alone once again.

She had a basic understanding of human culture from all the books she had manage to get her hands on. She could pull it off. By her estimate, the man would be gone from the beach a day or two after.

Besides, she was always careful where she hid her fur, no one was going to find it. Belle had never taken a risk in her life but for this man was worth it.

* * *

Most of the wedding guests had a free day. They had a dance class the day after because Milah wanted to dance with all the important men in their life who incidentally all had two left feet.

Neal and Emma had called for a day by the beach and so that’s where Rum was, sitting on a towel underneath a huge beach umbrella, watching his son’s family splashing each other with salt water.

“You’re not seriously just going to lay there the entire afternoon?” asked Killian as he sat down beside him. “You might just look like a tomato the day of the wedding.”

“I don’t think Rum get’s sunburned that easily,” raised Liam, standing next to his brother. “But in the interest of brightening up your day, why don’t you join us on the Roger.”

“Thank you Liam but that really isn’t an enticing offer,” replied Rum as he glanced at the group of people who were heading to the Jones’ boat.

“To be fair,” began Killian as Cora and Henry Mills boarded his vessel. “I’d rather stay here myself.”

“You were the one that suggested a family trip for the afternoon so we can watch the sunset,” said Liam.

“I meant you, Milah, Rum and Neal’s family,” argued Killian. “I didn’t know Mil had interpreted it to be groom and bride’s relatives.” He groaned again as an elderly, rather curvy woman boarded the boat. “I don’t think I’ll survive on my boat with Cora and Aunt Dolores. I mean...there’s no escape option whatsoever.”

Rum laughed as he shook his head and returned his gaze to Neal, Emma and Henry when someone else caught his eye.

The beach ball the trio had been tossing around got away from them and a woman managed to caught it and began moving towards them.

She was smaller than average with long brown curly hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a deep blue that Rum found himself drowning in them. Not to mention her smile that could probably warm the entire polar ice caps.

“You booked the entire resort right?” asked Liam to his brother as the three men looked at the woman who now seemed to have been invited to play with the Gold family.

“Aye,” replied Killian. “Is she a cousin Rum?”

“No idea,” replied Rum. “I don’t think she’s from Milah’s family.”

“Must be a local then,” remarked Liam and then hauled Killian to his feet. “Come on, best get this nightmare of a sea adventure over.”

Killian tried to complain again but Liam just shoved him towards the boat, leaving Rum to watch his son and his family. The women stayed with them, Rum suspecting his grandson asking her to play but soon enough, the four of them walked over to where Rum was.

“Grandpa!” called Henry who reached him first, the unknown woman right behind him. “Meet Belle. She rescued my ball!”

The woman chuckled as Rum stood and brushed the sands of his clothing. “It was my pleasure Henry.”

Rum felt like stumbling again...heavens, she had the most beautiful voice, her accent washing over him. “Rum Gold, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Belle.”

“Just Belle,” she replied with a smile. “I didn’t know Henry’s family was Scottish.”

“Oh I lost my accent,” replied Neal as she and Emma arrived with Henry’s beach toys.

“It comes back once in awhile,” replied Emma with a grin that made Neal’s face turn a bright shade of red.

“Where I come from, you’re all the ones with accents,” added Rum as he turned to Belle. “Safe to say, you aren’t from around here as well Belle.”

“Yes, just staying a couple of days with some friends,” replied Belle. “Not really a change of scenery but just off to have an adventure.” She paused and smiled brightly at him. “Actually, I’d better go--”

“I want ice cream!” shouted Henry all of a sudden. “We could get Belle one as well for saving my ball and playing with us.”

“I don’t--” began Belle with a little embarrassed smile.

“That’s a great idea kid,” replied Emma. “The three of us will get them. Stay put, you two.”

The family all but left, leaving Rum and Belle to just stare at their retreating backs.”What was that about?”

“Nothing,” replied Rum turning back to look at her and he motioned for them to sit back down on the beach towel he had laid down before. Neal had been pushing him to go on dates and just meet someone new. Ever since he had dated Cora, he had been too traumatized to let someone in his heart again and his son had been playing matchmaker and wingman since.

“I take it you’re not a beach person,” began Belle and Rum smiled sheepishly.

“It’s a nice view,” offered Rum with a small chuckle. “The sand is the bother...well maybe the heat as well. I guess if the breeze is alright and a good towel is underneath...I can lay back and relax, read a book--”

“A book?” asked Belle with peaked curiosity. “You love to read?”

Rum smiled and reached for the discarded book he had tossed aside when his family’s laughter reached his ears. “I know it’s not the usual thing people of my age read but Henry had given it to me as a birthday present.”

“The original version of Beauty and the Beast,” said Belle with the utmost wonder. “This is one of my favorite tales, if not the one.” She turned to him with a smile. “Henry has great taste.”

“Well he knows I love collectables,” began Rum. “I own an antique store sidelining as a pawn shop and it’s amazing what odd items people give away or you find in antique shows through the world.”

“It’s like every item has a story to tell,” added Belle and Rum felt his heart soar with admiration for this woman. That was what he usually told Neal when his son would always tell him to declutter his home and shop.

“I sense a woman who devours stories then?” asked Rum and Belle smiled as she handed over the book.

“I love to read yes,” offered Belle. “Books are a hard thing to come by these days. I haven’t seen anyone read a book in ages.”

“That’s technology for you,” said Rum just as Emma, Neal and Henry arrived once again.

“We didn’t know what kind you liked so we went with the safe bet and ordered vanilla,” said Neal as he offered the cone to Belle who eyed it curiously.

“Thank you,” replied Belle as Henry handed Rum the same cone. But then Belle stood up sharply.

“I’m so sorry,” said Belle all of a sudden as the sun began to set. “I didn’t realize the time.” She was about to run but then turned back to Rum. “Will I see you again?”

“Of course,” replied Rum quickly. “Are you staying nearby?”

“You can say that,” replied Belle. “How about tomorrow morning, same spot?”

‘I’ll be here,” replied Rum and she smiled before turning to Henry and his parents.

“Thanks for this,” said Belle, gesturing to the ice cream cone. “See you soon!”

She ran farther away from them as Henry called back, “Bye Belle!”

“That worked out beautifully,” said Neal as he innocently ate his ice cream and Rum had the greatest urge to throw sand at him but he couldn’t deny what his son had just said...looks like Neal’s match making skills finally worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle didn’t like leaving her fur unattended for quite sometime. The little cave she had dubbed her own was pretty concealed from human eye and that’s where she usually hid her knick knacks as well. It was a wonder how many things humans leave behind when they are in a hurry or travelling. She had told Rum the truth when books were hard to come by.

When she had first discovered one, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was an amazing thing...reading and it got her lost in her own imagination.

She was a little surprised that she could read but she had guessed that it comes with being a magical, mythical creature.

Her thoughts then wandered back to the short conversation she had with Rum and the short memory already put a smile on her face. He was different. More than different, he was amazing. But even if Belle wanted to stay and cherish the moment, she couldn’t help but think about what the future had in store.

Rum and his family would only be around for the next four days and then what would happen? It’s not like she could pretend to be human for the rest of her life? The thing they had given her already confused her...it was cold and white and at first Belle thought it was ice but then when she held the brown bottom harder it crumbled in her hands and it felt sticky as it dried.

The scent was sweet though and it tasted delicious. She couldn’t remember what Henry had called it but then it hit her that maybe it was something that humans ate.

She sighed but then something caught her attention in her little cave. It was one of the books that a human had left behind, a collection of fairy tales. The book was old and had green and faded gold colors on the cover...it reminded her so much of Rum.

She hugged the book and repeated the mantra, Rum was worth giving up one of her prized possessions. He was worth it.

* * *

Rum felt a little stupid standing at the beach that morning. He had breezed through breakfast, avoiding Neal’s smug smile and all but ran to the beach.

Belle was not yet there but it gave Rum some time to gather his wits about him. To be honest, he had no idea what they were going to do...they had talked yesterday and it looked like the conversation wasn’t one sided and that they had both enjoyed each other’s company.

“Rum!”

He turned to see Belle running towards him. She looked to be clutching a book by her chest--and, odd that she was wearing the same exact design of clothes as she was the day before but Rum didn’t mind as he smiled and waved at her.

“Belle!” called Rum. “You came!”

“Of course I did,” replied Belle with a warm smile as she stopped right in front of him. She handed him the book. “I thought you might like this.”

It was an early edition of a collection of fairy tales. The cover was green but given the age, the golden design of twirls had started to fade but the book was still intact and it looked beautiful.

“Oh Belle, I can’t possibly accept this,” began Rum with wonder. “It looks like a prized possession.”

“Well you’re worth it,” replied Belle with a smile. “It--”

“Rum!” came the call and Rum groaned as he turned to look at Milah walking towards them with Kilian and the rest of his family.

“Hi Belle!” said Henry as he radiated with excitement. “Are you coming with us to the dance class?”

“Dance class?” asked Belle turning from Rum to the others.

“We’re all getting a tutorial on the waltz,” replied Milah. “I’m Milah. He’s best friend and Neal’s mother but you have nothing--”

“MILAH!” came the sharp call as Belle turned to Rum who was turning a slight shade of red.

“Don’t embarrass the man love,” said Killian. “Killian, pleasure to meet you Ms Belle.”

“Likewise,” replied Belle with a smile as Rum groaned. Trust his family to embarrass him further.

* * *

“You’re amazing at this,” said Belle as she and Rum danced along the floor, at the corner of her eyes most of the couples were faltering. Milah had stepped on Killian twice already and Emma was to rigid and the instructor was telling her to relax.

“It’s the partner,” replied Rum with a smile as he twirled them. “That instructor better back off unless he wants Emma to bite his head off. She’s never really liked dancing but on the floor itself, she’s grace.”

“Maybe she’s just waiting for the right moment,” said Belle, her voice taking a sudden downcast to it that Rum eyed her worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rum in concern.

“Oh nothing, don’t mind me,” said Belle as she focused back on her foot work. “So that’s just it...we’re waltz-y thing already?”

Rum laughed as he twirled her again and she gasped in sudden surprise. “Yes. I still can’t believe you haven’t danced this before. No school dances?”

“None,” replied Belle with a smile. “All’s well, I’m glad my first waltz is with you.”

Rum felt his cheeks warm up at that comment and he gave her a sheepish smile.

“I think you two can go,” said the instructor. “You’re great. You might even upstage the first dance if Ms Cassidy keeps stepping on her fiance's toes.”

“Oh I’m not--”

“Nonsense,” said Milah with a smile exchanged between her and Killian and Neal. “Rum has a plus one for his invite. You’re invited, Belle.”

“That’s very generous of you Mil--”

“Don’t worry about it,” replied Milah. “Now why don’t you enjoy the rest of the day while we try to get a semblance of actual dancing here.”

“I swear Neal must have inherited his moves from his father,” began Killian, earning him a smack at the back of his head. “What? Rum and Neal aren’t the ones being lectured by the instructor.

“It’s not lecture, it’s dancing advice--”

“Why don’t we get out of here?” offered Rum with a smile which Belle returned. “We’re very close to things been thrown around the room.”

* * *

“You are welcome to join me if you like,” began Rum as they walked along the beach, the breeze waving her hair and Rum was in awe of just how beautiful she was. “I mean, it’s not really a date-date but--”

“I won’t go if you want me to,” replied Belle, sheepishly.

“Of course I want you too,” replied Rum sharply. “I just--well you might find that we’re moving too fast and--”

“Rum,” began Belle, taking his hands into hers. “I’d love to go with you.”

Rum was too stunned to do anything and he just stood there and stared at her. Belle thought it was a bad thing and immediately let go of his hands. “I--”

“That’s great,” whispered Rum, taking her hand once again. “Sorry, I was just too stunned--you really would love to?”

“Why would I say otherwise?” asked Belle with a smile and Rum couldn’t believe he was standing on the beach with this extraordinary woman.

“Grandpa!” came the call and both Belle and Rum turned to see Henry with another child running towards them. They were carrying something that looked like a big fur coat complete with a hood that resembled a seal.

“Guess what we found, Mr. Gold,” came the young girl’s voice. “There was this cave on the other side of the beach with all this cool stuff.”

“And then we found this nearby,” said Henry. “Grace and I--”

“Henry, Grace, you shouldn’t be taking things that don’t belong to you,” began Rum sternly as he kneeled down to be on the same height as his grandson. “What would the owner of this coat feel when he or she found this was missing?”

The two children bowed their heads in shame. “I’m sorry...I didn’t even think that.” began Henry.

“Maybe we should give it to the lost and found office,” began Rum as he took the coat from the lad. “Now, I’ll take this and you go and play.”

“But grandpa we wanted to show you the cave,” began Henry.

“Henry that place could be dangerous,” warned Rum.

“But if we put the coat back there then the owner will really find it again,” reasoned Grace.

“They do have a point,” said Belle who had been completely silent until then. “I think I know what cave they are referring to.” She turned to the children. “It’s that one by the side of the beach, concealed by the rock formations?”

“Yup!” chorused the children.

“We’ll give return it, so you two won’t get into anymore trouble,” said Belle giving them a wink. “Our little secret.”

“Thanks Belle!” shouted Henry and Grace as they ran back to the Gold’s cottage.

“Why do I get the feeling that was another set-up?” said Rum as he shook his head.

“I don’t know if it is,” began Belle as her expression somber. “But it does give me a way to tell you something.”

“And that is?”

“Better if I show you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Belle never really actually believed in things like fate or destiny. She always thought that all creatures, surface dwellers or water dwellers decided their own path and future...but maybe it was fate that had Henry and Grace found her little cave and it was telling her that she should tell Rum the truth before things get more complicated.

She had already said yes to joining him for Milah’s wedding without even thinking about the consequences of that or what it’ll do to the both of them once Belle disappears without an explanation or when Rum leaves for his life.

But Rum deserved the truth...she should have been contented watching him on the sidelines. She should have never tried to get to know him...because it would be saving them a heartbreak.

She turned to him now, studying the cave in wonder at the things she had collected over the years.

“These are remarkable,” said Rum as he took a compass from one makeshift shelf. It was technically a pocket within the walls of the cave and it was there that Belle placed her favorite items so they wouldn’t be swept away by the water.

“This is 18th century at the latest, might even be older,” said Rum as he studied the device then turned to her. “How long have you known about this place? Do you know who owns them?”

“You’re looking at her,” replied Belle as she tried to be brave, knowing fully well that this was going to be the last day she would spend with him. She had hoped it would have been Milah’s wedding...she had prepared herself to spend a couple of days as a human and just have one last taste of being...well of being in love.

“You?” asked Rum in disbelief. “How did you get them?”

“You find a lot of things floating on the sea or in sunken boats,” explained Belle and she flinched when Rum stiffened his stand, his stance suddenly defensive.

“Are you a pirate or a treasure hunter?” began Rum, a little quiver in his voice.

“No,” replied Belle as she felt herself tear up because this was it. She was never going to see him again. “Like I said, I think it’s better if I show you.”

Rum had placed her fur on one stone nearby and she took it back and dove back to the sea. She saw the flash of surprise before she hit the water. She swam deep and then made a theatrical jump before resurfacing and shedding her skin once again...slightly happy that he was still standing there and that he had not run right at the second.

“Look I understand--”

“You’re amazing.”

Belle blinked. Did he really say that?

* * *

Rum’s eyes widened as Belle transformed right in front of him and dove into the water. She was some sort of creature--no, he had read about this before. A selkie. A creature that looked like seals but can shed their skin to be humans on land.

That was what she was. The fur that Henry and Grace found was hers and this was her...home? This was her home? He suddenly felt like he was invading her space but then he turned to study everything around him and he just couldn’t help but feel awed and in utter wonder at what was transpiring right before his eyes.

Belle had resurfaced and had shed her fur once again and turned to look at him, surprise and doubt written all over her face.

“Look I understand--”

“You’re amazing.” whispered Rum as he turned to her wearing an expression of utter surprise. He slowly went down the rocks and offered her his hand which Belle tok and they slowly moved away from the water. It was then that Rum realized that she was naked and his face immediately reddened.

“Um, you lost your clothes,” he began as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh!” exclaimed Belle and quickly turned to look for some of the stuff that she had collected over the years. She found a skirt and a yellow shirt and pulled them on quickly.

When she finally walked to stand over in front of him again, Rum felt the entire breath left him. She was stunning and radiated beauty...there was no doubt in his mind that what he was going to do was right, no matter how ridiculous it was.

He moved so fast that Belle didn’t register the kiss until their lips had already met and they got lost in their own little world.

When they finally parted, both needing some air, Belle started to tear up. “Rum, I--”

“I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you, Belle,” began Rum as he motioned to where they were. “Thank you for showing me this...for trusting me….” He stopped and took her hands into his. “But this doesn’t change what I feel about you…”

He stopped and studied everything around him before looking back in her deep blue eyes. “Call it magic, if your folk believe in that...call it destiny or whatever--but I have this strong--”

Belle silenced him with another kiss. “I have this strong feeling too.”

Rum smiled and hugged her tight. “I’m glad…” They kissed one more time and Rum felt this warm feeling overtake every fibre of his being. Screw logic or whatever trials they had in the future...whatever this was, this was love.

When they broke apart, Belle rested her head on his shoulder as they clung to one another.

“My family will not believe this…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: There is a very annoying woman that appears in this chapter and trust me that I hated writing her in it as well.

“Maybe we can wait,” whispered Rum as he continued to sneak kisses to Belle’s neck and hair as the rehearsal dinner was in full swing.

“Your choice,” giggled Belle. “But that horrid woman is still glaring at us.”

“Don’t mind her, Belle,” spoke Milah from behind them and the two immediately separated. “Oh please continue being the perfect couple everyone else here is jealous of. Even me.”

“You’re getting married to Killian tomorrow,” said Rum as he glared at her. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to act like they were just being an ordinary couple.

“I am but seeing a couple at the start of a relationship is still too sickeningly sweet and cute and I’m jealous,” said Milah as she turned to look at her soon to be husband talking to his brother. “Besides, that feeling of beginnings will never happen again.”

“Milah you are about to begin the rest of your life together,” argued Belle. “I think that’s worth the excitement.”

Milah smiled and nodded. “Yeah...maybe I’m just nervous…”

“You?” asked Rum. “Milah, you are going to be a brilliant wife. You are a fantastic mother to Neal and I’m sure your future is going to be the happiest of them all.”

“You’re just saying that because you're my best friend,” said Milah.

“Yeah,” began Rum and Belle shot him a look. “But, also because I know you. Mil, you’re heading to your happy ending. Don’t think you’re ruining it--I know that’s what going on through your head. So stop it and let yourself be happy.” At this, he took Belle’s hand into his. “You’ve always told me to listen to my heart instead of my head. Well stop overthinking this and just kiss Killian because we all know that’s what you need right now.”

Belle giggled as Milah shot him a glare but then sighed and gave Rum a quick kiss on the cheek. “For the record, I think you are going to be a great step-mom, Belle.”

Rum’s face reddened as Milah took her best friend’s advice and went up to fiancee to calm her nerves. Belle giggled at his expression and playfully slapped his shoulder. “You had to have seen that coming.”

“I’m impressed you even know this part of human interaction,” said Rum as he didn’t let go of her hand.

“Well I have been observing humans for a long time,” replied Belle with a smile.

“That just made me feel like a science experiment,” said Rum with a serious look on his face but Belle knew he was only teasing which made him look so adorable and prompted another kiss.

“A very handsome science experiment,” said Belle as she leaned forward to kiss him again and again and again--until someone cleared their throat and they were interrupted once more.

Rum was all but ready to tell them to go away when he turned to see Cora Hart standing with her husband. Belle felt him tense and her instincts wanted to shove this woman far away from them.

“Hello Rum,” greeted Cora with a sinister smile. She then turned to Belle. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure...Rum sure is rude. Cora Mills and you are?”

“Belle,” replied Belle, not even bothering to come up with a last name. She and Rum had decided to the last name French just to confuse people but this woman wasn’t worth the effort. She had no real right to know who she was but if she was being nosy then so be it.

“Hmmm,” replied Cora, glaring at her before turning to Rum. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, Rum.”

“I’ll a little private about my personal life,” mumbled Rum as Belle tightened her grip on his hand. “As you are well aware, Cora.”

“That was most certainly one of the reasons why we didn’t mix well together,” commented Cora with a laugh that made Belle’s blood boil. “Rum here was such a quiet, keeps to himself man...I sometimes thought I was dating air.”

She was the only one that laughed at her failed attempt of a joke when it sounded just as it was, an insult and Belle just really wanted to slap this woman hard across the face.

“That’s why I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you two,” continued on Cora. “Rum was never much for public displays of affection. He was more like a cardboard...being too thin and boring...maybe you can bring him out of his shell. Your man is a very shy one, Belle.”

“I don’t really see the problem in that, Mrs. Mills,” replied Belle, trying to keep her voice neutral.

“Oh believe me, you will,” replied Cora with a smirk that pretty much said she won that round and she and her husband turned to walk back towards their table. Belle glaring daggers at the back of her head but her expression softened as soon as she turned back to Rum.

He looked absolutely dejected and he had his head bowed down. Belle was about to ask him what was wrong when Neal and Emma arrived at their table.

“What was Cora Hart doing here?” asked Neal pointedly to Belle as he studied his father.

“Nothing,” Rum replied as he slowly stood and turned to Belle, his eyes lacking the usual warmth that Belle loved about them. “I just need some air. Excuse me.”

“Oh that was definitely not nothing,” said Emma as she and Neal turned to Belle. “What did the heartless queen say?”

Belle felt torn but Rum looked hurt by whatever Cora had said or implied because she was definitely implying something but Belle didn’t care...so she recounted the brief conversation and Neal’s look of pure hatred did not go unnoticed.

“Damn that woman,” growled Neal as he turned to try and find where Cora was so he could confront her.

“Neal, like it or not, she’s still your mother’s half-cousin,” warned Emma. “Don’t do something that--”

“Where’s Rum?” asked Milah as she arrived at the table with Killian.

“That heartless bi--”

“Neal!”

Milah’s eyes narrowed and she too looked at the room for her cousin. “What did she do?”

“Pretty much insulted Papa right infront of Belle,” replied Neal sharply.

“I think it’s time for our little trip, Neal,” said Killian, his voice low as the two men exchanged a look.

“You’re not going to do something illegal that might have you arrested right?” asked Emma.

“No,” came the reply as the two left the table.

“I’m going to try and find Rum,” replied Belle as she too stood. She just hoped he was alright.

* * *

“I hope you didn’t take any offense to our little conversation inside,” said the voice and Rum felt his blood go cold. He had gone out because he wanted to clear his head and who of all people followed him but the person who had ruined his evening.

“Who wouldn’t take offense to being insulted right in front of their girlfriend, Cora,” snarled back Rum. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather be alone.”

“Who are you kidding, Rum?” began Cora as she didn’t relent and walked closer to him, her hand going to the collar of his suit. “We both know that beautiful young thing is just here for your money or maybe a fling. She’s never going to love you...I mean who would?”

He tried to not let her words get to him but he couldn’t keep his face from showing how much they had hurt.

“You can never make her happy and you know that,” said Cora with one final smile. “You’re just too different. She’s young, beautiful and then we have you...well, you get the picture.”

“Cora,” began Rum, his voice low and threatening, a first for Cora who looked alarmed because Rum had grabbed her hand and moved it away from him. “Please, leave me alone.”

“As you wish,” said Cora as he let go. “I’m just trying to save you from another heartbreak.”

Rum wanted nothing more than to dump an entire bottle of wine on her head but he knew it wouldn’t really do him any good, and it was a waste of wine anyway. He sighed and looked back at the sea.

She wasn’t wrong though. He could never make Belle happy, not because of anything that Cora had said...but because by being with him, Belle was giving up the life she had come to know. She was going to have to live as a human...he was basically asking her to change for him and Rum didn’t want that. He wouldn’t want Belle to change who she was just so that they could be together…

There was always that saying that if you love something or someone...sometimes you have to let them go. Was that the case for him and Belle?

Because he did love her...stars he did. But could she be happy abandoning the life she had known, for him? Could she be happy as a human instead of a selkie?

“Hey?” As though being summoned, Belle suddenly stood by his side, her hands grasping his. “Are you ok?”

Rum turned to her, debating whether to brush aside his thoughts, try and get through the week until they did have to seperate...but he couldn’t after looking at those concerned blue eyes. She had been honest with him back at the cave...he needed to be honest now.

“No…” began Rum as he turned so they could be face to face, hands clasped together between them. “Belle...I don’t know if I can make you happy.”

“Rum that’s--”

“Please let me finish,” begged Rum and Belle felt the raw emotion behind his words and she just nodded. “I love you...please know that. But I can’t help but feel like I’m asking you to change who you just for me...and I don’t want you to.”

“Oh Rum,” began Belle as her overwhelming love for the man in front of her took over and she leaned forward and kissed him. That same feeling washing over both of them, both knowing that this was right… “You are the most brilliant creature I have ever met.”

“You…” began Rum, doubting himself even more.

“I choose you,” said Belle as she placed her hands on his shoulders. “All my life, I’ve known nothing but the sea...I wouldn’t really call it a life. But since the day I saw you...that was when I started living.”

She leaned up and forward to kiss his forehead. “I’m not changing who I am. I’m actually finally able to be who I really am when I’m around you. I don’t have to pretend...I can just be me.” She paused to look back at the sea. “I always thought that I didn’t fit in anywhere...may it be the land or the sea.” She turned back to him, all the love pouring from her gaze. “But the day I met you, I finally felt accepted. With you, I finally found a home.”

Rum couldn’t believe what she was saying and he couldn’t find any words that were worthy enough as a reply to her statement. So he did the only thing he could, he kissed her. And she wasn’t the only one...in her arms, he also found a home.


End file.
